


come a little closer, put your hands on me

by t_hens



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: something tried and true, but also a little new.





	come a little closer, put your hands on me

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It’s the pressing of his bladder that wakes Phil up far earlier than he had been planning. That, and the blinds Dan had forgotten to close when he stumbled into bed an hour after Phil. He lays there and nuzzles closer to Dan’s turned back. He knows he has to wee, can feel it in the pressure building in his lower abdomen with every passing second.

He doesn’t get up, though. Instead, he presses kisses along the creamy skin of Dan’s shoulder that’s still peeking out of the duvet. Phil pecks his way up toward Dan’s neck and starts nipping on the skin there that’s still warm from Dan’s sleeping body.

Phil rolls his hips forward, pressing into Dan’s backside, and a _zing!_ of pleasure shoots up his spine at the pressure it puts on his hardening dick and full bladder. He groans a little and does it again, wrapping his arms tight around Dan to gain a little leverage.

“If you wanna fuck, you can just wake me up like a normal person. You don’t have to hump me while I sleep.” Dan’s voice is still thick with sleep and he doesn’t move more than to pull Phil’s arm around him tighter, eliminating the remaining space between them.

“Mmm, sorry. Just feels good.” Dan hums and pushes back a little, eliciting a low whine from Phil at the feeling.

“Have you wee’d yet?” Dan asks, even though they both know he already knows the answer, given how breathy Phil gets when he presses against Dan.

“No,” Phil says quietly into the crease of Dan’s neck.

Dan lets out a breathy, soft chuckle and turns to face Phil.

“Do you wanna play?” It’s whispered between the press of their lips, and Phil doesn’t move more than to nod eagerly.

Dan doesn’t say anything else, just moves to grab the lube from his nightstand and nudges Phil out of the way so he can lay in the middle of the bed.

“Come ‘ere.” 

Phil complies easily, already eager to have Dan’s hands on him; they make him feel astoundingly good every time. 

Phil settles himself on top of Dan’s thighs, loving the way he can feel Dan’s erection growing steadily under him. Dan pulls at the waistband of Phil’s pajama pants, encouraging him to peel them down to his thighs; his stiff cock springs out of the confines of the Ninja Turtle pajamas that seem entirely too inappropriate right now.

Dan gets a hand around him and Phil lets out a whimper that is meant to be quiet, but doesn’t stay that way. Dan just smirks at him, always a little excited to see how whiny and pliant Phil can get when he’s chasing his pleasure.

“Want me to fuck you?” Dan’s already got the lube cab popped open and is spreading it over his fingers to warm up the slick substance. 

Phil nods and sighs in relief as Dan nudges him forward and swipes his sticky finger over the edge of his rim. It sends another shiver up Phil’s spine and he pushes back on the finger, ready to have it in him already.

“So impatient,” Dan chuckles, pulling Phil’s earlobe into his mouth and giving it a gentle tug.

“ _Please!_ ” Phil whines, not in the mood to extend the foreplay today.

Dan concedes, pushing the first finger into the tight muscle of Phil’s most intimate area. He pauses there, letting Phil get used to it, and they both groan at the feeling. Phil wiggles his hips a little to spur Dan back into action and he complies easily.

Thankfully, Dan doesn’t draw out the prepping like he normally might. Phil loved it when they did that, made things slow and building and delicious, but today slow and soft just won’t cut it. He needs Dan in him right now to help sooth the itch he can’t scratch by himself. Playing is good, but only when he can do it with Dan.

Once Dan has deemed him stretched enough, he pulls Phil up toward his face to line himself up, pressing a light kiss to Phil’s lips and giving him a small smile. It’s enough to make Phil’s heart pound a little harder with contentment, but he doesn’t get long to appreciate the sweet moment before Dan is slowly entering him, erasing everything in Phil’s mind other than ‘ _fuck_ ,’ ‘ _yes_ ,’ and ‘ _more._ ’

He can feel the pressure in his bladder start to grow the deeper Dan presses in. It’s enough to make Phil dizzy, feeling the tiny sparks of pleasure from the tips of his ears all the way down to his toes. It takes him a solid minute and a half to get used to Dan being inside - ten years later and it still shocks him at how tight they fit together - but once he’s ready, he doesn’t hold back. He lifts himself up off of Dan and slams back down, reveling in the choked noise Dan makes and the way the ache in his bladder makes goosebumps break out across his skin.

“Fuck, _Phil_ ,” Dan keens. His face is flushed and sweaty, his curls starting to mat against his head, but Phil still can’t help but think he looks incredible. Maybe it’s a little bit of narcissism, knowing that he looks this wrecked because of what Phil’s doing, but it’s mostly just how insanely attracted he is to Dan, regardless of what they’re doing.

It’s not long before the ache in his bladder starts to become too much, bordering on painful. He slows his movements and drops down to press his chest against Dan’s. Dan understands right away, holding onto Phil’s hips so tight, there will certainly be little fingertip bruises later, and starts grinding up in slow circles. It’s enough of a slowdown that Phil can start to focus on making himself soft enough to go. 

It’s not easy, he’s so turned on and desperate to come, but he knows this will only work if he’s calmed down a little. He takes a few deep breaths and focuses the best he can on making his dick just a bit flaccid. 

“You can do it. C’mon, baby. Give it to me.” 

Phil’s hips stutter; the words Dan is whispering in his ear only serve to turn him on more, but he concentrates and presses down on the flushed and angry head of his cock and starts to feel himself leak. It’s slow going at first, the stream barely coming out, but once Phil bares down a little and pushes, the flow comes easily. 

The feeling is incredible, enough to pull a near scream out of Phil and a resulting moan from Dan. The more he goes, the better it feels, especially once Dan starts thrusting hard and fast into his prostate. 

“Oh, fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He knows that if Dan weren’t so out of it, he would probably tease Phil about swearing so much, but he remains silent, too preoccupied with driving his hips upward into Phil’s tight heat. 

It’s too much and not enough all at once. He can feel his stream start to slow and the heat building in his gut coming to a peak. 

“I’m close. Please!” Phil cries, grinding down harder onto Dan’s cock, feeling relief when Dan thrusts up and gets his hand around Phil’s cock where it’s leaking between them. 

When the last few drops are done leaking out of him, it only takes two quick tugs from Dan’s hand and he’s coming, adding to the mess already covering them.

Phil feels boneless when he’s finished, radiating satisfaction to his very core. Dan isn’t finished, though Phil can tell he’s close by the whines he’s letting out and the stuttering of his hips. Phil sits back up, admiring the mess he’s made of the bed and of both of them, and clenches tightly around Dan, bouncing himself up and down quickly in the way he knows makes Dan’s toes curl.

“Fuck, yes. Fuck, Phi-” His orgasm is punched out of him, and Phil can feel the way Dan twitches inside of him, painting his walls with Dan’s seed. 

Phil slumps forward again, the cold piss and come between them making a squelching noise that has them both bursting out with laughter.

“We need showers,” Dan mumbles, kissing the part of Phil’s forehead that isn’t pressed into his shoulder.

“Mmm. Yeah, we’re gross. You’re a bad influence.”

He can hear Dan’s stuttering protests, but chooses to just press a kiss to his still-flushed cheek and crawl off of Dan and the bed.

“C’mon, loser. You smell.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to Rachel ([fourthingsandawizard](http://fourthingsandawizard.tumblr.com)) for putting up with me sending her pure smut and weird kinks in the middle of the night. you the real mvp
> 
> like/reblog on [tumblr](http://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/182943192256/come-a-little-closer-put-your-hands-on-me) if you like :)


End file.
